Blue And Yellow
by rachcorleone
Summary: Continuação de Please Don't Die Hoje completam cinco anos sem você ao meu lado.


**Criada em: **26/12/2006

**Capítulo Único**

_And it´s all in how you mix the two  
And it starts just where the light exists  
It´s a feeling that you cannot miss  
And it burns a hole  
Through everyone that feels it_

Cinco anos.

Hoje completam cinco anos sem você ao meu lado. Cinco anos sem ser realmente feliz, sem ter um real motivo para continuar vivo, respirando.

Cinco anos sem conseguir te esquecer, exatamente como foi naquela noite. E, inferno, eu lembro de cada detalhe daquele dia, como se houvesse sido ontem; cada sentimento que eu tive, cada pensamento que passou pela minha cabeça, cada palavra dita, cada lágrima derramada. Tudo é perfeitamente claro em minha mente, numa espécie de mantra que Deus colocou na minha cabeça, apenas para me punir por não ter feito nada por você, embora eu saiba que fiz tudo o que deveria. Mas não é como se Deus precisasse se esforçar muito para me punir, já que eu já faço isso o bastante sozinho.

Sabe, desde que você se foi eu me pergunto se eu errei em algum momento. Quero dizer, obviamente eu errei para caramba com você, mas você me disse, antes de morrer, que eu havia sido perfeito com você em todos os momentos.

E, por mais que fique lembrando de tudo o que passamos juntos, todas as noites, eu nunca consigo concordar com você, David. Eu nunca fui perfeito com você e, agora, pensando nisso, eu gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e realmente me esforçar para ser perfeito, pois eu sempre tentei ser apenas ótimo.

E você sempre mereceu muito mais do que isso. Contudo, eu era estúpido o bastante para achar que o que eu fazia já era bom o suficiente para você. Estúpido eu ainda sou, contudo agora, quando já é tarde demais, eu vejo as coisas que eu poderia ter feito e me recrimino por não ter feito coisas tão simples, mas que fariam com que eu realmente fosse perfeito para você.

Lembra que você sempre me dizia que eu era estúpido por só perceber as coisas quando já era tarde demais? Eu sempre discordei de você, mal sabendo o quão você estava certo sobre isso. Deus sabe o quanto você me conhecia.

_Well you´re never gonna find it  
If you´re looking for it  
Won´t come your way yeah  
Well you´ll never find it  
If you´re looking for it_

Eu sempre julguei te conhecer tão bem quanto conheço á mim mesmo. Mas, acredite, eu realmente não te conhecia tão bem assim: eu te conhecia bem o bastante para saber quando você estava bem ou não ou, até mesmo, para saber quando você queria que eu sumisse.

Mas não te conhecia tão perfeitamente quanto você, obviamente, me conhecia. Você sabia de cada pensamento, medo, sentimento... Você conhecia todas as pequenas e complexas moléculas que formam Pierre Bouvier. E as entendia.

Eu realmente sinto falta de você me fazendo entender as coisas; sinto falta de você sorrindo; sinto falta de você dizendo me amar; sinto falta de você ao meu lado, vendo um filme bobo; sinto falta de você ao meu lado, todos os dias pela manhã; sinto falta de você me esperando voltar do trabalho; sinto falta de você apenas me abraçar quando eu ficava triste; sinto falta de você me dizendo que eu era seu porto seguro; sinto falta de você fazendo as piadas mais tontas; sinto falta de você por inteiro, pura e simplesmente.

Eu nunca entendi qual foi o meu pecado para que Deus me punisse de tal forma; me tirando o meu bem mais precioso: você. Eu realmente nunca entendi. Espero que um dia isso fique claro para mim.

_Should´ve done something  
But I´ve done it enough  
By the way your hands were shaking  
Rather waste some time with you_

Mas se quer saber de uma coisa, não é como se você houvesse realmente ido embora: eu ainda te sinto aqui, ao meu lado; eu ainda te sinto dentro de mim; eu ainda te sinto me amando; eu ainda te sinto rindo; eu ainda te sinto, David, por completo, ao meu lado, me dando todo o conforto que você sempre me dava, apenas por estar sentado ao meu lado, quieto.

Você sim era perfeito; nunca era você que começava uma briga; você nunca me fez chorar propositalmente; você nunca errou comigo, David. Seu único erro foi ter desistido da sua vida.

Droga! Será que você nunca notou que eu não conseguiria viver sem te ter? Será que você apenas notou isso quando era tarde demais para voltar atrás?

Sim, porque desde que você se foi eu não tenho vivido. Apenas sobrevivido, afinal, ninguém consegue continuar a viver quando uma parte importante de si foi arrancada tão bruscamente.

Foi se foi, David e, junto, você levou a minha fé, meu coração e minha alma.

Eu posso estar sendo arrogantemente egoísta pensando assim, mas será que você não se lembra de todas as promessas que me fez? Que ficaríamos juntos para sempre; que iríamos envelhecer juntos; que nos amaríamos para sempre; que um não existia sem o outro.

Eu cumpri e ainda cumpro as nossas promessas, mas e você, Dave? Você não envelheceu comigo. Por Deus, você morreu com apenas vinte e seis anos. Será que você ainda me amaria, se ainda estivesse vivo? Eu não sei. Você me privou de saber.

Será que teríamos conseguido permanecer juntos, mesmo que nos amassemos? Eu também não sei, já que você decidiu desistir. Mas eu gosto de pensar que você teria conseguido dar a volta por cima; gosto de acreditar que você largaria as drogas; gosto de acreditar que seriamos felizes para sempre; gosto de acreditar que teríamos dado entrada naquele processo de adoção que você tanto queria.

No final, eu sempre acabo percebendo que, assim como eu, você foi egoísta, meu bem. Fomos dois idiotas que só notaram seus erros, quando era tarde demais para poder se voltar atrás e corrigir tudo.

_And you never would have thought in the end  
How amazing it feels just to live again  
It´s a feeling that you cannot miss  
It burns a hole through everyone that feels it_

Todas as noites, quando eu deito minha cabeça no travesseiro... Não importa o quão podre eu possa estar, eu sempre reservo meia hora para pensar em você, antes de dormir. Eu sempre penso em como você fazia minha vida parecer melhor, apenas pelo fato de você existir. Eu sempre penso em como sinto a sua falta.

Eu sempre penso na briga daquela noite e penso que poderia ter deixado passar daquela vez; talvez, assim, você ainda estivesse aqui.

Eu te disse coisas horríveis, não foi? Eu estava nervoso, e espero que você possa entender isso. Quero dizer, você tinha me prometido que ia tentar não estar drogado quando eu estivesse em casa, porém aquela devia ser a quinta vez na semana que eu chegava e você estava pra lá de Bagdá e... Droga. Eu deveria ter te deixado falar tudo o que queria e, como sempre eu fazia, te perdoar na manhã seguinte.

Mas não. Pierre Bouvier simplesmente não pode deixar _nada_ passar, apenas porque ele é um estúpido idiota, que acha que sempre tem a razão.

No final das contas, a minha razão daquela noite me fez te dizer tantas coisas... Que você não passava de um drogado decadente... Que você mais parecia uma puta com essas atitudes... Que você era uma péssima pessoa... Que eu te odiava...

Tudo mentira. Tudo. E agora me arrependo amargamente de tê-las dito.

_Should´ve done something  
But I´ve done it enough  
By the way your hands were shaking  
Rather waste my time with you_

Você nunca foi um drogado decadente; embora você fosse drogado, eu realmente entendia o porque de você ter entrado nessa e também sabia que você estava começando a se recuperar. Você nunca me pareceu uma puta; você apenas parecia ser o homem duramente ferido pela vida, que você era. Você era uma ótima pessoa. E eu te amava, e ainda amo, mais do que a minha própria vida.

Eu nunca mentia quando dizia que te amaria para sempre; não importasse quanto tempo passasse; não importasse o que aconteceria.

Já faz cinco anos sem você; já se fazem mais de mil as minhas tentativas de te arrancar do meu peito; já me aconteceram tantas coisas horríveis... E ainda assim eu nunca consegui te amar nem um pouquinho menos. Eu só faço te amar mais e mais, mesmo sabendo que você não estará mais aqui.

E, por mais que eu saiba que nos últimos cinco anos eu tenha ferido todas as pessoas que me amam, eu não pude evitar. Realmente não pude e, agora, deitado no mesmo lugar em que você morreu, nos meus braços, eu penso que tudo não passa de um circulo vicioso.

_Should´ve said something  
But I´ve said it enough  
By the way my words were faded  
Rather waste my time with you_

Quero dizer, você começou a se drogar depois de um fortíssimo choque emocional e morreu por isso; eu fiz o mesmo.

Entenda minha situação: você tinha acabado de morrer nos meus braços, dizendo que me amava, que eu havia sido perfeito e te feito muito feliz. Você me agradeceu por isso. E ainda pediu perdão pelos nossos últimos três anos juntos.

Os para-médicos estavam pela casa, fazendo seu trabalho, me impedindo de continuar com você. Agora, analisando, eu realmente estava mal. Quero dizer, demorou pelo menos uma hora antes de alguém vir atrás da gente, sabe-se lá porque. E todo o tempo eu fiquei com você nos meus braços, chorando, pedindo desesperado que você abrisse os olhos, que você risse e falasse que eu não passava de um estúpido por ter acreditado numa brincadeira de tamanho mau gosto.

Quando todos aqueles seres estranhos chegaram para levar o seu corpo, eu não queria te soltar, David. Não queria, não podia. Eu lembro de ter berrado, esperneado, mordido, chutado e esmurrado todos que tentaram te tirar de perto de mim.

Até que eles decidiram me dopar.

Eu fique apagado por vinte e quatro horas e, quando acordei, descobri que seu enterro já havia acontecido.

Você não tem idéia de como isso me machucou mais ainda. Eu não pude nem mesmo ir me despedir definitivamente. Doeu e ainda dói muito saber disso.

Naquela mesma tarde, quando uma tia sua apareceu aqui em casa, tentando me ajudar e me dizendo que eu deveria arrumar suas coisas e deixá-las num lugar onde eu não pudesse vê-las, foi que eu achei suas drogas e seus remédios. E, quando ela foi embora, eu pensei que se você conseguia ficar tão feliz usando aquilo, duas semanas depois da morte dos seus pais, eu achei que eu poderia me sentir minimamente melhor se usasse e, talvez, assim eu pudesse esquecer por algumas horas a dor da sua partida.

Esse, talvez, tenha sido o meu pior erro, pois eu acabei viciado, assim como você. E, exatamente como você fazia, eu comecei a sair por aí, indo em todos os lugares que eu sabia que havia venda de todo tipo de droga. Eu comecei a ficar descontrolado.

Meus pais tentaram me ajudar, assim como eu fiz com você; passei uma semana numa clinica para viciados, antes de perceber que aquilo era pura perda de tempo e fugi, apenas para começar a usar coisas mais pesadas.

_Should´ve done something  
But I´ve done it enough  
By the way my hands were shaking  
Rather waste some time with you_

Cinco anos, David. Esse foi o tempo necessário para que minha vez de jogar no nosso circulo vicioso, terminasse.

Sabe, eu tentei realmente te esquecer, tanto que, agora, tem um cara totalmente desconhecido por mim, totalmente apagado na nossa cama, enquanto eu estou aqui, caído no banheiro, sentindo uma dor dos infernos na região do abdômen, depois de ter usado sei-lá-eu quantos tipos diferentes de drogas.

E, assim como você, eu só tentei fazê-la parar. Assim como você, eu acho que não vale mais a pena continuar nesse mundo. Assim como você, eu cortei meus pulsos. Assim como você, eu estou sangrando, abraçado a minha própria cintura, na posição fetal, enquanto choro de dor e arrependimento. Assim como você, eu vou morrer por amor. Assim como eu, alguém vai continuar com esse circulo ao me encontrar.

Mas, ao contrário de você, ninguém vai passar por esta porta; ninguém vai se desesperar ao me encontrar nessa situação. Não vou morrer nos braços da pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

Porém, sei que irei encontrar essa pessoa assim que eu terminar de dar meu último suspiro.

Eu não sei porque tudo isso aconteceu conosco, apenas sei que, pensando bem, não me arrependo de absolutamente nada do que fiz.

Afinal, estou indo ao seu encontro, meu amor.

**Fim**


End file.
